Selamanya di Sini
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Beban itu berat 'kan? Soushi? Tapi syukurlah akhirnya kau mau membaginya dengan Kazuki. Meski hanya setengahnya saja. SouKazu, shounenai. Tolong dibaca.....


Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya! Sumpah!!! Soukyuu no Fafner itu punya si Sunrise dan si Hisashi Hirai!!! Saya cuman pinjem doank untuk kepuasan diri sendiri setelah nonton Soukyuu no Fafner single program right of left, kok! Sueeeer!!

Timeline : Suatu saat ketika Soushi sudah kembali ke Tatsumiyajima… kapanpun itu.(nangis) Soushi!! Plisplisplis……. Bangeeeettt… cepat pulaaaaaanggg!!!!

A/N : Jadiiiii?? Jadi, yaaaa, gitu deh! Fic ini bercerita tentang Soushi yang teringat tentang plan L (buat yang uda nonton single program pasti ngerti khan?). Oh ya, WARNING!!! Hint shounen-ai!!! Yaa… emang di Soukyuu no Fafner juga aslinya banyak hints shounen-ai nya, 'kan?? Ya udah, ah… saya kebanyakn ngomong!!! Selamat menikmati!!!! (lho, kok kayak box makanan yang dibawa pulang abis dateng ke syukuran tetangga… /swt)

**_-Selamanya di sini.-_**

Aku selalu berpikir...

Bisakah aku menanggung semua beban ini?

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Dua bulan. Sejak aku kembali ke Shangrila milik kami semua.

Sejak Kazuki terus berada di sisiku.

Festum masih terus berdatangan. Mereka adalah Festum yang masih percaya bahwa mereka adalah satu eksistensi. Sebagian Festum lain yang memilih untuk menjadi diri sendiri, memiliki eksistensi untuk mereka sendiri, tak pernah menyerang Shangrila kami.

Berkat Makabe Akane-san, Toomi-sensei akhirnya berhasil menyempurnakan obat untuk mencegah fenomena asimilasi. Ya, aku tak perlu takut lagi akan kehilangan teman-temanku karena hal ini. Aku tak lagi takut akan kehilangan Kazuki karena hal ini.

"Sedang apa?"

Aku menoleh. "Kazuki.."

Kazuki berdiri di belakangku, tersenyum kecil. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang menghangat melihatnya tersenyum. Ia melangkah hingga berada tepat di belakangku, kemudian berlutut, memelukku dari belakang.

Tak ada kata-kata. Aku melepas pandanganku kembali ke lautan.

"Ada apa, Soushi?" suara Kazuki terdengar begitu dekat di telingaku. Aku menghela napas, bersandar ke dadanya.

"Kazuki… kau.. ingat tentang.. Masaoka-senpai?" entah kenapa tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Kurasakan Kazuki merendahkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan dagunya ke bahuku. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku…" aku terdiam. Tak mampu melanjutkan. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba tanganku bergerak menyentuh bekas luka di mata kiriku. Bekas luka yang spesial. Yang benar-benar kujag. Tapi di saat bersamaan, kubenci. Karena luka ini.. aku tak bias menggunakan Fafner. Aku hanya bisa melihat dari dalam Siegfried System, perjuangan Kazuki dan yang lainnya..

"Soushi." Suara Kazuki menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku menoleh sedikit, mataku bertemu dengan sepasang mata cokelat bening yang selalu membuatku kagum. Aku bisa menangkap kecemasan di dalam kilau mata Kazuki.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak.." suara itu begitu lembut. Aku memejamkan mata, mengangguk. Kazuki tersenyum.

"Apa kau memikirkan Masaoka-senpai?"

Mulutku bergerak untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi tak satu kata pun keluar. Aku menghela napas. Kazuki memelukku lebih erat. Aku tahu dia menunggu jawabanku.

Yah… mungkin ini memang saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan tentang rencana L dan semua yang terjadi pada Masaoka-senpai dan yang lainnya.

Tanganku bergerak, mengeluarkan sebuah minidisk player dan memberikannya pada Kazuki. Kazuki menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. Aku menekan tombol 'play'.

Dan kami berdua terdiam, mendengarkan suara yang masih begitu terasa familiar di telinga kami. Suara Masaoka-senpai. Suara yang menceritakan semuanya, perasaannya, menjelaskan semuanya..

"…Jadi begitulah. Inilah perjuangan kami. Aku berdoa semoga suatu hari nanti.. akan ada seseorang yang mendengar ini semua.."

Aku memejamkan mata. Kurasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai bahuku. Kazuki menangis.

"Kazuki.."

Ia memelukku lebih erat. Aku menyentuh lengannya yang masih melingkari leherku. "Kazuki.."

"Masaoka-senpai… tidak akan pernah kembali ke sini 'kan, Soushi?"

Aku menggeleng. Pelukan Kazuki terasa semakin erat.

"Aku bersyukur… kau bisa pulang ke tempatku.."

Ada sesuatu yang basah mengalir di pipiku. Tanpa sadar, tanganku bergerak, menyentuh pipiku. Air mata? Aku… menangis?

"Soushi.."

"Kenapa..?" lagi-lagi, begitu saja pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibirku. Tangan Kazuki bergerak menyentuh tanganku yang kini basah terkena air mataku. Ia menggenggamnya erat.

"Soushi.."

Dan entah kenapa, air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Ada sesuatu yang berdenyut-denyut di dadaku. Apa ini? Sakit? Tapi… ini bukan rasa sakit yang seperti biasanya..

"Soushi," Kazuki memanggilku sekali lagi. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Tuhan, bukankah seharusnya aku bersikap kuat di hadapan Kazuki? Kumohon, beri aku kekuatan untuk menghentikan air mata ini..

"…sudah berapa lama.. kau tidak menangis, Soushi?" suara lembut itu membuatku tertegun. Jari Kazuki kini bergerak mengelus tanganku dalam genggamannya. Aku menggeleng. Ya, aku tak mampu mengeluarkan satu kata pun..

"Saat itu.. kau tak mampu menolong Masaoka-senpai.." bisik Kazuki. "Karena itukah kau menangis? Soushi?"

Aku menggeleng. Bukan. Bukan itu. Ya.. kenapa sebenarnya aku menangis? Kenapa?

"Soushi."

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menjerit sekerasnya. Tidak adakah yang bisa mengerti tanpa aku harus mengatakannya? Kenapa Tsubaki tidak ada di sini saat aku membutuhkannya? Kalau Tsubaki, pasti mengerti tanpa aku harus mengatakannya!

"Tsubaki mengatakan padaku… sekali.." Kazuki berbisik "Bahwa bicara adalah bukti kalau seseorang memang eksis.. bahwa seseorang memang ada di situ. Soushi… apakah kamu ada di sana?"

Aku mengangguk, air mataku masih mengalir.

"Apakah kau ada di sana? Jawab aku, Soushi."

"Ya…" meskipun pelan, aku berhasil memaksa diriku sendiri untuk bicara. "Ya.. Kazuki.. ya.."

Kazuki tersenyum sedih. "Aku senang.."

Kami terdiam beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Kazuki berbisik sekali lagi, "Ada apa, Soushi?"

Aku menghela napas. Kemudian duduk tegak. Kazuki melepaskan pelukannya, memandangku dengan pandangan bertanya. Aku memutar tubuhku, dan kini kami duduk berhadapan. Kazuki tersenyum.

"Kazu.." aku baru saja akan mulai berbicara ketika dia meraih kedua bahuku, dan kembali memelukku. Lebih erat. Wajahnya bersandar di bahuku.

"Soushi." Suaranya terdengar tegas meskipun lembut. "Biarkan aku ikut meringankan beban yang kau tanggung."

Aku menggigit bibir. Kazuki…

"Berat… ya, 'kan?" ia berbisik. "Sejak kecil.. kau sudah menanggung beban itu seorang diri.. kau tak pernah membiarkan seorang pun tahu tentang apa yang kau tanggung. Demi kami…"

"Demi kau.." aku bergumam tanpa sadar. Aku bisa merasakan Kazuki tersenyum.

"Karena itu.. aku ingin menanggung setengah beban yang kau tanggung. Karena.." ia terdiam sejenak.

"Karena aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu.."

"Kazuki.." aku bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir di pipiku. "Aku…"

"Karena aku sudah menunggu saat kau kembali." bisiknya lembut. "Karena aku sudah menunggumu.. kembali padaku. Kembali ke tempat seharusnya kau berada. Padaku. Aku."

Aku mengangguk. Beban yang selalu terasa berat dan selalu membuatku ragu apakah aku bisa menahannya, kini terangkat setengahnya. Aku mempercayai Kazuki.

Angin yang berdesir lembut terdengar seperti bisikan Tsubaki di telingaku.

_"Yokatta, ne, Soushi.."_

Aku memejamkan mata, berdoa agar saat ini tak akan berakhir. Mustahil, aku tahu. Tak ada yang abadi. Seperti kehidupan dan kematian, semuanya barada dalam suatu siklus. Tapi… bukan berarti aku tak boleh berdoa, 'kan?

Dan ketika sirene tanda Festum datang berbunyi memekakkan telinga, aku tahu, saat-saat kebersamaan kami harus berakhir sejenak. Ya, sejenak. Aku tak akan kehilangan Kazuki dalam pertempuran kali ini. Dan Kazuki pun tak akan kehilangan diriku dalam pertempuran ini.

Dua. Menjadi satu. Saling melengkapi. Aku. Kazuki. Kami.

Kazuki melepaskan pelukannya. Mata kami bertemu.

"Ayo." kataku tegas. Ia tersenyum. Kami berdiri dan berlari menuju ALVIS.

Saat aku dan Kazuki melakukan crossing, aku merasakan kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Rasa lega. Harapan. Aku tahu itu karena aku tak lagi mengangkat beban berat itu sendiri. Ya.. Kazuki ada di sini, di sisiku. Kami akan saling berbagi beban yang kami tanggung.

Tak lagi sendiri.

"Soushi?" Kazuki memanggilku. Aku tersenyum.

"Ayo, Kazuki. Kita terbang."

Dan saat Mark Schein meluncur dan melesat ke langit biru, aku bisa merasakan Kazuki membawaku terbang. Aku melihat sosok Festum yang begitu cantik itu.

"Anata wa soko ni imasu ka?"

Aku memejamkan mata.

"Aah. Bokutachi wa…. Zutto koko ni iru. Zutto."

FINv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Apa? Aneh? Iya, saya tau kok… apa? Shounen-ai? Emang iyaaa… please deyh.. kurang bukti apa coba kalo Soushi dan Kazuki nggak ada "apa-apa"? Udah nonton animenya sampe abis, khan??? Tuh dua anak pasti ada "apa-apa" deh, yakin!!!!! Apa? Bingung? Maap!!!! Saya sendiri juga rada bingung pas baca ulang nih fic setelah selesai ngetik.. yaaah... pokok'e gitu lah yah!!!

Ya udaaah… saya tahu kok ini super aneeeh… tapi tolong ya… review..

Oh ya.. para author di FFN yang baca fic ini… ayo dunk, post lebih banyak lagi fic berbahasa Indonesia!!!!!!!!!!! Jangan mao kalah sama bahasa Inggris!!!!

Dan… tolong, siapa ajah yang bisa jawab pertanyaankuwh ini… bener ga sih, Soukyuu no Fafner ada OVA-nya? Udah nyari ke mana2 sampe urat mao putus rasanya… tapi ga ketemu2!!!! OVA-nya bukan Single Program right of left, kan??

Ocey, dey!!!! Sampai jumpa lagi semuanyaaaaa….!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
